


Arse Over Tit

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' relationship with Harry is so close to being perfect -- he's won Harry's heart, practices potions with Al, and has tea parties with Lily. And then there's James...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arse Over Tit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticParadox/gifts).



> Written for MysticParadox at AO3, who asked for a fic where Severus and James have some struggles after Severus and Harry enter a relationship.

Severus sat at his desk, his hands crossed over the hard surface, and stared at the miscreant in front of him.

James Sirius Potter, the blasted teenager who bore the name of two of the men who’d made Severus’ school years a living hell but happened to be the son of the man who made Severus see heaven every night, stared straight back.

“You will break, James,” Severus said, reaching for a quill. He had nothing to write, but he knew the movement would make him appear utterly indifferent to the entire situation. “You might as well tell me now why you attacked Livingston now, so that way we both may have some supper.”

“What do you care?” James asked. “You’re only going to give me detention anyway.”

“You’re a bright young man, James,” Severus said, scrawling a few lines on the parchment in front of him. “As Headmaster, I’m afraid I have no choice but to give you detention. Livingston, after all, is in the hospital wing with a broken nose, and, interestingly, has been hexed so he is unable to speak. A week’s worth of detention is the bare minimum in circumstances such as these.”

“So then just give me a week’s worth of detention,” James said, standing up.

“Down, James,” Severus said. “Unfortunately, I am also your father’s… companion, and he’s bound to have questions as to why his eldest son, who previously to this occasion has not so much as missed a homework assignment, has earned himself detention for attacking a fellow student with both his fists and his wand.”

“It doesn’t matter, okay?” James said. “It was just a stupid fight. Can you just tell me when I need to show up for detention and let me go?”

Severus sighed. “James –”

A knock sounded at the door. The crystal paperweight on Severus’ desk indicated it was Al. Hoping he would help his brother see some reason, Severus called out for him to enter.

“Hey, Sever – I mean, Headmas – James! What are you doing here?”

James scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nothing.”

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Albus?” Severus asked. 

“Just wanted to return the book you lent me,” Al said, handing it to Severus.

“Ah, yes, the LaMonica,” Severus said. “What did you think of it?”

“Chapter four was the best,” Al said, his face alight with excitement. “When LaMonica was describing about what happens when you adjust your stirring pattern when brewing a Babbling Beverage… wicked!”

“Indeed,” Severus said, returning the book to his shelves. “If you’d like a chance to experiment, I was intending on doing some brewing this weekend.”

“Really? Brilliant! Saturday?”

Severus nodded. “Be there at noon, or I’ll start without you.”

“Yes, sir! Thanks!” Al turned back to James. “Are you in trouble?”

James’ scowl deepened.

“I’ll see you later, then,” Al said, and hurried out of the room.

Once again alone with James, Severus crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you ready to talk?”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

“If only you could trade positions with Livingston,” Severus said. “I imagine he has quite a bit he’d like to say. Very well. Detention, James. Tomorrow at three.”

“With you?” James asked.

Severus frowned. If he was not mistaken, it appeared as though James’ expression had actually lifted for the briefest of seconds. “No,” he said. “With Filch. Now be off.”

James stood up and headed for the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to look at Severus. Severus inclined his head, but James didn’t say another word and simply hurried out, closing the door with a near-slam.

Severus sighed. Harry was going to have his head.

~*~

“You need to have a talk with your son,” Severus said before he even stepped out of the Floo.

Harry laughed and hurried over to kiss Severus’ cheek. “I know Al’s hero worship can be a bit much, but he loves you,” he said, brushing some of the soot off Severus’ robes. “And it’s better than the alternative, isn’t it?”

“Not that son,” Severus said. “James.”

“James?” Harry asked, confusion plain on his face. “What happened with James?”

“I had to give him detention,” Severus said. “He attacked a student.”

“What!” Harry exclaimed. “That doesn’t sound like James. Are you sure he wasn't under the Imperius Curse?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Severus said. “Contrary to what you may believe, your Hogwarts experience is _not_ the norm.” 

Besides, he’d already checked.

“I just can’t believe it,” Harry said. “James has always been the best behaved of my kids. Did he say why he did it?”

“Absolutely refused,” Severus said. “Which is why you need to speak with him.”

Harry shook his head. “There must be something.”

“Well, he is at that age,” Severus said pointedly. “I remember you being a right terror your fifth year.”

“Yeah, but like you just said, I didn’t have the typical Hogwarts experience. I was busy but I was dealing with the entire Wizarding world thinking I was a nutter for saying I had seen Voldemort come back from the dead and murder my classmate,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist. “James hardly had a traumatic incident take place that would cause him to punch a student and then hex him so he couldn’t talk.”

“Well,” Severus said, running a hand absently up and down Harry’s back. “Pain is all relative, is it not?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“It may not be death and murder and Dark Lords,” Severus said. “But I would think your father entering a relationship with your headmaster could be troubling enough to warrant a bit of a personality change.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Harry said. “James adores you.”

Severus didn’t know if he believed that. While Al clearly idolised him, and Lily was content so long as Severus agreed to read the occasional bedtime story and partake in her weekly tea parties, James had always remained rather aloof. He didn’t seem to dislike Severus, but he also didn’t seem thrilled to see him at supper so often.

Not that he wanted a teenage boy to be thrilled to see him. 

It didn’t bother him. Not really. 

He sighed.

“I know that look,” Harry said. “You don’t believe me. But I’m serious. James was _thrilled_ when I told him we were dating. Honestly, I’d never seen him so excited. You should have seen him.”

“Yes, I should have,” Severus said. “Then I might believe you.”

Harry kissed Severus gently. “Don’t worry. I’ll write him tonight. I bet he and this classmate just had a bit of a tiff.” 

“Hmm.”

“You know, Lily’s at Ginny’s tonight,” Harry said, caressing Severus’ neck. “How about I make you your favourite meal for supper, and then we head upstairs so I can suck your brains out of your cock? Would that cheer you up?”

“Or we could skip supper, head upstairs now, and order takeaway when we’re entirely shagged out and need nourishment.”

“Even better,” Harry said, taking Severus by the hand and leading him upstairs. “Are you planning on scandalising the delivery boy again by answering the door in your y-fronts?”

“Oh, no, Mr Potter,” Severus said. “You’re comforting _me_. And so I believe you’ll be answering the door in a lovely pair of satin knickers.”

Harry laughed. “Incorrigible,” he said, and tugged on Severus’ hand. “Now come on. Up.”

“I already am,” Severus smirked. 

He didn’t bother attempting to avoid Harry’s smack to his bum, and instead followed him upstairs, finally setting aside concerns of children for an invigorating night of very adult fun.

~*~

Severus strode through the corridors of Hogwarts, making an extra effort to keep his posture straight. His muscles were pleasantly sore after a very… _invigorating_ night with Harry, and while he did savour the pleasant reminders the aches brought him, he also had to maintain his dignity. It would not do for the students to know their headmaster was entirely shagged out.

“Headmaster, a word?”

“Ah, Poppy,” Severus said, nodding to her. “I was on my way to the hospital wing. Has there been an update on Livingston’s condition?”

“He’s been released,” Poppy said. “The curse wore off after twelve hours.”

“Good,” Severus said. “I don’t suppose he mentioned what started the scuffle?”

“That’s actually why I wanted to see you,” Poppy said. “You’ll excuse me if this is awkward, but it appears Livingston made some rather disparaging remarks that Potter took offense to.”

“Ah,” Severus said, understanding Poppy’s meaning. “About me.”

“Both you and your relationship with Potter’s father,” Poppy confirmed. “Potter lost his temper, and the rest…”

“Yes,” Severus said. “Thank you, Poppy. I assure you this will be dealt with accordingly.”

Poppy nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.” She paused. “And I couldn’t help but notice you had a bit of a limp today. Do stop by if you’d like a muscle relaxant.”

Severus refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

~*~

Severus absently drummed his fingers on his desk as he attempted to gather his thoughts. It was now patently clear that James did have a problem with him seeing Harry. This put Severus in a very difficult situation: normally he didn’t give two Knuts what a teenage boy thought of him, as several generations of Hogwarts students could attest. However, the fact remained that it was of the utmost importance that James accepted his relationship with Harry. For one, as much as Harry clearly enjoyed Severus’ company, Severus doubted he would continue with the relationship if he knew one of his children was deeply unhappy about it. For another…

Severus sighed. He wanted James to like him, damn it. 

“How the mighty have fallen,” Severus muttered. 

Yes, the fact of the matter was that Severus very much wanted James to be proud to call him… well, whatever it was children these days called their father’s… fuck, semantics were irritating. 

Severus simply wanted James to respect him. He wanted James to actually _want_ him to be in his life. Or, at the very least, not resort to fists when another student mocked him for his father’s choice of lover.

Severus frowned. Yes, perhaps he had better first hope for basic tolerance. It seemed to be a more attainable goal.

A knock sounded at the door. Severus drew a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Enter,” he called.

James looked just as sullen as he had the last time Severus had seen him. “Professor Owens said you wanted to see me.”

“Indeed. Take a seat,” he said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. “I have no interest in wasting your time, so I’ll cut straight to the point. I had an interesting discussion with Madam Pomfrey this morning.”

James sighed. “Are you giving me another week’s detention?”

“Not yet,” Severus said. “I will be blunt, James. I realise I am not a popular headmaster amongst students. I further realise a large part of that is my doing, owing to my rather disagreeable personality. While some may call be strict, I would be the first to admit it is rather that I am spiteful.”

James frowned. “Um…”

“I wish to know if there is any other reason other than what I have already listed why you are ashamed of my association with your father so that I may attempt to make amends. And, if there is not and this is simply a result of your not caring for me, I would prefer to use this time discussing how we may continuing going further without you punching your friends and distressing your father.”

James blinked. “I’m not ashamed of you,” he said. 

“Then you simply hate me,” Severus said. “Don’t feel you need to mince your words. I assure you, I’ve heard far worse, and in this instance, I’d greatly prefer to hear the truth.”

“I don’t hate you either,” James said. “You’re the one who hates me!”

Now it was Severus’ turn to blink. “I… excuse me?”

“Well, maybe not hate,” James admitted. He ruffled the back of his hair, a nervous mannerism he’d acquired from his father. “But you obviously don’t care for me as much as you do for Al or Lily.”

“That’s preposterous,” Severus said. “What ever gave you that idea?”

“You’re always talking about potions with Al,” James said. “Or whatever other book you’re reading together. And you even have tea parties with Lily. _Tea_ parties! With pretty little pink cups!”

Severus frowned. “I was never under the impression you cared about potions,” he said. “And I’m afraid I always assumed you never cared for tea parties, but if you’d prefer…”

“I don’t want a bloody tea party!”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” James said, not sounding terribly remorseful. “I already have detention all week, what’s another day?”

“Consider yourself immune for the afternoon,” Severus said. “Continue.”

James stood up and began pacing about the room. “You just have your things with them, you know? Hell, you and Al even share a name! And I’m just… me.”

Severus frowned. If he wasn’t mistaken, it almost sounded as if James were… _jealous_. 

“And I know that at the end of the day, I’m always going to be the Potter kid in last place,” James said. “Don’t even bother trying to deny it. I know you’re always going to want to be with Al or Lily. You only talk to me because you have to.”

“James, I assure you,” Severus said. “Nothing could be further from the truth. I care for you a great deal.”

James looked sceptical. “You don’t act like it.”

“Perhaps I don’t,” Severus said, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This conversation had taken a decidedly unexpected turn, and he was struggling to keep up. “But you must know, James, that I have very little experience in this area. I’m not accustomed to acting as though I care for _anybody_.”

“Well it’s obvious to a blind man that you’re arse over tit for Dad,” James said.

“Charming turn of the phrase,” Severus said. 

“Well, it’s true,” James said. “And you get on just fine with Al and Lily. So _obviously_ it’s something about me you don’t like.”

Severus rose and walked towards James. “I promise you, James. That is simply not true.”

“Then what is it?” James asked. His chin was turned upwards, the very image of defiance, but Severus could see the slightest tremble, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, just enough to remind him that in many ways, James was still just a child looking for acceptance.

“I suppose it’s that your siblings were easy to sort out,” Severus said slowly. “As you mentioned, Al and I do share several common interests, and Lily will talk to anybody who stands still long enough to listen. But you’re a mystery, James. You’re more reserved. To be quite honest, I never truly know _what_ you are thinking, and believe me, it galls me to admit that. So I suppose, if it seems as though I’m choosing not to converse with you, it is simply because I do not know how.”

“Really?” James asked.

“Please don’t force me to repeat myself,” Severus said. “It was humiliating enough the first time.”

A broad grin spread across James’ face, the first true one Severus could ever remember seeing directed at him. “So you really don’t hate me?”

“I really don’t hate you,” Severus confirmed. “As you will recall, I was the one who started this entire conversation asking why you hated me.”

James shook his head, still grinning. “Did you tell Dad you thought I hated you?”

“Yes, and he said I was ridiculous,” Severus said. “But your father always did have his delusions.”

“Not about this,” James said. “Did you know when I was little I would always ask him to tell me stories about you for my bedtime stories? I think he made a lot of them up, but he insisted they were all at least ‘inspired by true events.’ But I _worshipped_ you. I thought you were the bravest, smartest man to ever walk the earth.”

“Really,” Severus said, shocked. 

“Yeah,” James said. “That’s why we went to your shop all the time. Dad used to bribe me to be good by promising we could stop by at the end of the week.”

“Really?” Severus said, amused. He’d always wondered why Harry had come by so often, given how he very rarely needed any potions. “You never seemed interested in me then, either.”

“Well, I didn’t want to give my hand away,” James said. “And then I suppose the act just… stuck. Anyway, once he and Mum split up, I tried being even better. I thought if you two saw each other enough, you’d end up together. And when you finally did? I said it was all thanks to me.” He laughed. “So, you see? Dad probably finds this entire thing hilarious.”

“If he does, I’m going to have to have a word with him,” Severus said dryly. 

“You were upset?” James asked. “Really?”

“Why else do you think I’m having this incredibly uncomfortable conversation with you?” Severus snapped. 

“Because you wanted to see if you could add another week’s worth of detention to my punishment, or because Dad was withholding sex until we sorted things out and started talking?”

“I _should_ give you another week’s worth of detention for that remark,” Severus said. 

“You said this was a safe space.”

“That was before you started talking about my sex life,” Severus said.

“Well, if you care that much, perhaps you and Dad should consider Silencing Charms more often,” James said, smirking. 

“James…”

“Would it help if I told you the reason I got in the fight wasn’t because I was ashamed of you, but because Livingston had no right to insult you?”

“You still have a week’s detention, regardless the reason,” Severus said. He paused. “Although, perhaps you’d prefer to spend them here instead of with Filch. I could even arrange for some tea. And we could… talk.”

“Yeah?” James’ smile was almost shy. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Severus said. Then, because he simply felt like it was the right thing to do, he, stiffly but surely, placed a cautious hand on James’ shoulder.

Apparently Severus’ instincts were correct, because James wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen and hugged him fiercely. Severus grunted at the impact, but hugged him back.

_There you go, old man. That isn’t so difficult._

_We just might make this work yet._

~*~

“So things went well?”

“Shockingly so,” Severus said, removing his robes and climbing in under the covers next to Harry. “Do you mind enlightening me as to why you neglected to tell me that _both_ of your sons idolise me?”

“I didn’t want it to go to your head,” Harry said. “All three Potter men thinking you’re the greatest man alive? It’s a dangerous thought.”

“And you didn’t think that perhaps it was your son who was suffering, thinking that _I_ hated _him_?”

“I did think about it,” Harry said, curling up around Severus. “And we did talk about it. He was convinced he’d never be able to live up to you.”

“But?”

“But I want you around for a long time, Severus,” Harry said, pressing his lips to his chest. “And you and James needed to work things out on your own. My forcing the issue wouldn’t have been nearly as effective.”

“So you’re saying you planned all of this,” Severus said flatly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I _planned_ it,” Harry said. “But I had a feeling something like this would happen, and I simply… didn’t prevent it.”

“You realise you could have avoided your son ending up in detention for a week by at least suggesting we talk.” 

“Eh, he’s fifteen,” Harry said, grinning. “He could stand to get in a bit more trouble.”

“If he’s anything like his father, he’ll be getting into trouble far beyond the age of fifteen,” Severus said, cupping Harry’s arse.

“That’s the Potter family for you,” Harry said. “We like to keep life interesting.”

“Indeed,” Severus said, moving to lean over Harry. Gently, he caressed his face. “You know, your son made the most unusual observation today.”

“Oh?” Harry said, leaning into the touch.

“He said I was, and I quote, ‘arse over tit’ for you.”

Harry didn’t laugh. “Is he right?” he asked, his voice very quiet.

“I believe he is,” Severus said, his voice just as soft.

“Good,” Harry said, and captured his mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss that showed he was just as arse over tit as Severus.

The kiss grew hotter, and within minutes both he and Harry were hard and panting. Severus gasped when he felt Harry grab his cock, stroking it with a firm grip. Nearly six months together, and it still gave him a thrill every time.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry said, pressing kisses up and down Severus’ neck. 

“Gladly,” Severus said. He took his time working his hands down Harry’s body, wanting to feel every bit of skin. But when he arrive at Harry’s entrance, he paused.

“A plug, Mr Potter?”

“What can I say?” Harry said, a sly grin upon his face. “Having a man who’s arse over tit for me _and_ who makes it such a priority to ensure my family is happy? _Quite_ a turn on. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Indeed,” Severus said, gently pulling the plug loose. Normally Severus enjoyed preparing with his fingers, but tonight, after an admittedly emotionally trying day, he appreciated Harry’s foresight. “It’s rather nice to see you come prepared.”

“Haven’t come yet,” Harry pointed out, reaching into the bedside table to hand Severus a phial of lube. “Still counting on you for that.”

“Oh, yes,” Severus said, coating his cock with the lubricant. “That you can.”

“Wait a second,” Harry said, and gently pushed Severus down on the mattress, then straddled his lap. “I want to ride you.”

“No objection from – ahh!”

Oh, yes. This was absolutely one of Severus’ favourite things. Seeing Harry on top of him, riding his cock, his lust-filled gaze focused entirely on Severus… he nearly came the second Harry began to move.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, his speed increasing. “That’s it, Severus. Fuck, you feel so good inside of me. I could do this all night.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed, thrusting upwards. He squeezed Harry’s bum, certain there would be bruises later. “Do it.”

“Severus,” Harry groaned. He began fisting his cock, his movements growing more frantic. “Severus, fuck.”

“My Harry,” Severus said. “More.”

“More,” Harry repeated. His breath caught in his throat. “Oh, fuck! Severus!” He threw his head back as he climax, shouting Severus’ name as his come splattered upon his chest. Severus followed only a second later, shooting his release within Harry. Both breathing heavily, Harry collapsed upon his chest. 

“Well, then,” Severus said, stroking Harry’s sweaty hair.

“That was brilliant,” Harry said, still a bit breathless. “Just brilliant.”

“I must admit it wasn’t my finest effort,” Severus said. “You were perfect, of course. But I also fear you did most of the work.”

“Worth it,” Harry said. “Besides, I felt like you deserved a little treat. You can, of course, make it up to me tomorrow morning. I have a feeling I’m going to wake up craving your mouth on my cock.”

“I believe that can be arranged,” Severus said, tightening his hold of him.

“Good,” Harry said happily, and tucked his head in Severus’ shoulder. “You see? This isn’t so difficult. We can make this work.”

Severus pressed his lips to the top of Harry’s head. “Yes. We just might.”

There was not a single doubt in Severus’ mind. Now that he was certain he was on the right path with the children, he knew he and Harry would be together for a very, very long time. 

Because he was, in fact, completely arse over tit.


End file.
